User blog:ThisOnePerson/Wiki Shameless Fic Character Descriptions
So I brought this up a while ago, but I'm interested in getting into the wiki fics and I'm gonna do a Shameless one. I can't make any promises on how far I'll get in this, but hopefully I do stick with it, haha. So here are the character descriptions, though. A lot of you will have counterparts (note - that doesn't mean you'll be exactly like the character, you may only share just the same surname or just a couple traits) to the actual characters and I will also extend the Gallagher, Milkovich, and Jackson families. Also - some of the characters in the actual show like Frank and Sheila, just to name a couple, are in it as well. ''-some of the content in the descriptions could be triggering-'' Gallaghers *'Rob Gallagher' - The oldest sibling in the Gallagher family (age 25) that has dedicated his life to caring for his siblings after their mother went AWAL years ago and their father did just a few months ago. He's usually very calm, cool, and collected, but doesn't put up with any bullshit. He also co manages the Alibi Room with Cam. *'Sarah Gallagher' - Oldest sister and second oldest sibling in the Gallagher family. She has recently ended her two-year tenure in community college just in time after her father went AWAL and now helps Rob care for her siblings. However, being 20, she still wants to let lose and have some fun in her life. *'Ari Gallagher' - Second oldest brother age 17. He is about to enter his senior year of high school and is top of his class. He's not your typical genius, however. Ari enjoys both getting straight As and casual hook ups. However, one girl in particular has caught his eye and could change his view on romance. *'Kieran Gallagher' - 16 years old and going into his junior year of high school. He has already made his decision with his life and wants to enlist in the Army. His family thinks it's a crazy idea, but Kieran knows it's best for him. *'Jo Gallagher' - The youngest sister in the Gallagher family who is 14 years old and entering her freshman year of high school. She strives to walk in the shoes of her older siblings, Sarah and Ari by being top of her class and going to college one day. She was even 8th grade class president, but lost that title partway through the year when she got into a fight in science class one day. *'Red Gallagher' - The youngest in the Gallagher family of 11 years old. He is a notorious troublemaker and ladies man in training. He is notorious for his... work... with wild animals. To be blunt, he likes to gut critters like chipmunks in his bedroom and light them on fire. *'Lauren Gallagher' - Cousin of the Gallagher siblings. She decided to move from Ohio to Chicago for more adventure in her life and to help Rob out with their current situation. Lauren fits in fine with the lifestyles of her cousins because she's street smart and blunt, so she can handle anything and anyone. She also was once in a brief fling with Cam back in high school. *'Hallo Gallagher' - Another cousin of the Gallagher siblings and Lauren. She is a junior in high school and is even considered a queen bee at her school, despite not being rich and the reputation of her family. However, her cousins help her embrace her family and accept who she is. Milkoviches *'CC Milkovich' - The oldest sister of the Milkovich family, close friend of Ari and Kieran, and frenemy of Sarah and Catie. She is a recent high school graduate and currently attending online college. With her father in prison and their mother's mysterious death 2 years ago, she's been the legal guardian of her younger siblings, Matt, Derek, and Alex. She also develops a friendship with Lauren. *'Hunter Milkovich' - The oldest of the Milkovich siblings. He does not reside in Chicago and lives in New York with his husabnd of 2 years, Gage. However, he helps CC financially with their siblings and flies into Chicago every couple months to see if CC is on top of things. *'Matt Milkovich' - Middle brother of 15. He is very softspoken and intelligent. He's also in the same Biology class as Jo who he may or may not have a crush on. *'Derek Milkovich' - The youngest Milkovich brother and Alex's twin of age 12. He can be very aggressive and also has a conflict with Red. *'Alex Milkovich' - Derek's twin sister who is sweet, shy, and sassy. She develops a crush on Red, despite Derek's disapporoval. She's also very close with her older brother, Matt. *'Gage Milkovich-Silk' - Hunter's sarcastic and blunt husband. He is very well-liked by Hunter's siblings. Jacksons *'Dani Jackson' - The oldest of the Jackson sisters. She is working to get a career as a lawyer, but has hit a bump in the road after getting a divorce upon discovering that her husband of 9 months is gay. She has recently moved back into her childhood home to help care for her sister, Yazzy and is working to rebuild her life. She and Rob develop a friendship as time goes on. *'Yazzy Jackson' - The youngest of the Jackson sisters. She is currently a junior in high school and has had a recurring fling with Ari. She is a well-known troublemaker and purposely tries to piss her older sister, Dani off. *'Katie' (87days) Jackson - She is the middle sister in the Jackson family. She's currently attending college out of state and really doesn't want to put up with her family's drama. Others *'Catie Fisher' - Sarah's best friend and neighbor of the Gallaghers. She is going into her second year as a first grade teacher, but still likes to let lose and have fun when she can. She and Cam have been together since college and have been thinking about having children themselves at some point. *'Cam Ball '- Rob's best friend and lives with Catie next door to the Gallaghers. He is very sarcastic and sometimes doesn't enjoy the shennagins of the Gallaghers. He helps Rob co-manage the Alibi Room, which Cam hopes to have ownership of one day. *'Nick Lishman' - Bad boy and former socialite from Wisconsin. He's been traveling around the midwest for months now trying to escape his old lifestyle and family drama. After living in Chicago for a week, he decides to stay longer than he intended after meeting Sarah and taking an interest in her. *'Elle Lishman' - Nick's older sister that comes looking for him and disapproves of his interest in Sarah. *'Brandon Fisher' - Catie's younger brother that frequently stays at her and Cam's house after frequent arguments with his girlfriend. *'Ash Gaskarth '- Yazzy's arch-nemesis that has had a crush on Ari for years, but Yazzy has always been in her way. *'Lizzy Gaskarth' - Ash's younger sister and partner in crime. She has a crush on Kieran and wants to help her sister destroy Yazzy so they both can marry Gallagher brothers. *'CJ Ball' - Cam's younger brother that has taken in interest in bartending one day, but Cam really wants him to go in a different direction with his career choices. *'Kaylin Rose' - A mysterious girl Kieran develops a crush on. If you weren't on here and I'd like a character description, let me know and I'll whip something up for you. Category:Blog posts